Peeta's Side of the Games
by bilbo95
Summary: Snippets of what I thought Peeta might be thinking when the Hunger Games began and on specific portions of the happenings. Please read...you might like it ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Again, there might be some flaws on the sequence of events. But I had fun writing Peeta's mind. You can also call this _my_ side of the occurrences and I hope I got the right amount of his wittiness and of course, it wouldn't be The Hunger Games without the blood.

**Disclaimer: The remarkable book belongs to Suzanne Collins...*Applause for giving us a taste of a whole new dimension.**

Chapter Setting: 11

The Hunger Games have begun.

I notice Katniss a few good yards away from me. I know what she is thinking. I knew she ran fast, but I wouldn't let her venture it. Every teenager in this arena will fight for their lives, even if it means killing a person you've never even spoken to. Of course, that's how the Game is devised. To kill each other.

She looked hesitant and she should be. I see her look my way, and I shake my head. She wanted the silver case of the bow and arrows because it_ is_ her weapon. But I have a plan. A plan that might save us both, or at least her. I've taken a few seconds of her time with distraction and she's missed her chance. Someone else has taken her desired weapon so instead, she seized something indistinct, considering that I'm now well far away.

_Peeta, you've got company_, I reminded myself. Just in time, a Career Tribute tries to lunge himself at me, a sword in his hand. It's the colossal boy from District 2. He began stabbing the metal defense at my direction and all I had was a knife and bandaged hands. But still, at least I have a weapon. I stumble down, and as he held his sword high over me, I kicked it out of his grip. I thought he'd hesitate or retrieve it, but instead, he dived for me. He hits and punches me several times, but I manage to wrestle him myself. It was as if I were back at school, wrestling for a medal. I laugh.

"So you think you're better than me, lover boy?" he asks in a sadistic tone.

"I don't think I'm better. It's just that someone's trying kill you right now," I respond coolly and retrieved my knife beside me.

The girl from District 3, I think, held an arrow towards the one who's attacking me towards his back. I shifted slightly, having a bit difficulty, but I handled the knife expertly and the girl fell to her knees. Blood was running down her chest where I had pierced and thrown the steel knife. I killed an innocent heart. And I saved this bastard's life. He looked incredulous, as if he'd never seen a murder before. I bet my plan worked.

He helped me up then we fought our way to the lake like a dynamic team. I loathe him. He was vicious and inhuman when he fought. Though, there's no doubt that he was an excellent fighter and had had training. Of course, all the Careers have. I didn't slay another one, having my covered hands and nearly sagging leg as an excuse. Cato, the boy I saved, didn't even apologize nor thanked me.

About an hour later, which felt like a lifetime, the Cornucopia is already empty of living Tributes. We reach the lake and four other Careers joined us, one ready for attack.

"What's he doing here?" the girl from District 1 snarled, the bow and arrow positioned in front of her. She must've taken it from the girl I just killed. But I realize she isn't quite familiar with its dealing. I've witnessed Katniss handle one and she was superb.

"Easy, Glimmer," boy from District 2 said. Glimmer. She's suppose to be the _bright_ one? "He's one of us now."

The rest of them began throwing a silent fit. We all should be cautious and I know that all of us are keeping our other ear for any assaults.

"He killed that girl for me, got it?" Cato deduced, irritated. Then everyone shut up.

Eleven dead. The faces of the assassinated people were shown on the sky. I didn't dare look rueful. Every one of the Careers simply didn't care. Not even in the slightest. But I have no choice other than to deal with them. Besides, I'm skilled on keeping my secrets. Haymitch knew that what I confessed at the interview - the part when I was insanely in love with Katniss - has the truth to it. She thinks I'm pretending just to get her more sponsors, but I really do care for her. And isn't getting her sponsors better than doing nothing? Though now she's on her own. But not for long.

Chapter Setting: 11 and 12

A small fire between the forest trees. Certainly, Katniss wouldn't be stupid enough to build one at night. But I still cross my fingers. We jog at an even pace and halted a few yards away from the sleeping girl. A _girl_. Thankfully, I got a closer look and it wasn't her. I forgot what District the slumbering girl represented, but she isn't very clever. A person who's lighting a bonfire, even an unsubstantial one in faint darkness, means a death toll.

Pleading, she is. And laughter and amusement came from my fellow companions. In seconds, the girl is dead. I limp towards her bag and found nothing useful. Others haven't found anything either and just kicked her things away. Then we began pacing to our right after we all agreed on clearing out before the hovercraft takes the lifeless body. Trees mostly obscured the view then we all stopped.

"Shouldn't we have heard the cannon by now?" someone uttered. He was right, but I was hardly listening.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

The slight quarrel went on…

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!"

I grasp my knife and exclaim, "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

Cato answered in assent then I took one of the torches. I stagger towards the corpse, or at least a dying one. I see her eyes flicker and materialize an entreating expression. She's lying on her own pool of blood and is severely wounded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not moving my lips, then stabbed her heart. I kept a straight face, knowing that I'm being televised. I didn't want to be an easy target, and with the right help, maybe I'll survive.

I wasn't stupid. I knew they had doubts about me and they're also after Katniss. Since she scored an Eleven with the Gamekeepers, the Careers would surely long for her dead body. Not just because they wanted to live, but because she'd outwitted them. It's funny that compared to years of personal training, Katniss, a girl from the Seam, had surpassed whatever physical talent the Careers have. She deserves to win.

Some of my acquaintances are probably planning on killing me right now, but they'd have to resist. They need me, and I need them.

"Was she dead?" Cato inquired.

"No. But she is now," I replied. The cannon sounded and they made faces of satisfaction. "Ready to move on?"

Chapter Setting: 14

"Run! Run!" I shoved Katniss towards the opposite direction. The sting under my ear throbs, thanks to Katniss's plan of dropping the tracker jacker nest under the tree we were guarding. She climbed up pretty high and none of us were light or swift enough. I stayed up almost the entire night.

When I came back from the lake to retrieve my weapon and necessities, dripping in water, I saw Katniss beside Glimmer, positioning the bloody arrow onto the string towards me. Glimmer was at the verge of death from the killer wasps. She might even be dead, but Katniss isn't. I told her off and fortunately, she listened. Then Cato is behind me, his sword ready.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" he spit with undeniable ferocity. "You wouldn't kill her even if it means your death. You just needed protection from us!"

"You're right," I respond nonchalantly. "At the first part, at least."

He then attacked me with his metallic, razor-sharp weapon. I manage to thrust it by using my knife as my only defense. I kept up an even fight until he rasped a third of his sword through my thigh. I could feel it scrape through my flesh and I couldn't help but yelp. He snickered and heard footsteps. He turned back, so I took my chance. I bruised his cheek with the handle of my knife where the tracker jacker had stung his skin. Right under the eye. He stumbles to his side, curses, then I hurdle, with definite exertion and agony, through the branches of the woodland for the stream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Setting: 19

I drag myself along the familiar trail towards the stream then collapsed under harmless shrubs on the bank. I cover myself in mud and fallen leaves throughout the hour and closed my eyes. Minutes, hours, days - I have no idea how long I've been here. I stay still, making myself all ears, listening. What am I listening for? I'm going to die anyway. Then I let my thoughts wonder around Katniss. She's the only thing that's keeping me alive. Besides my camouflage of course.

A few moments later, Claudius Templesmith praises the six survivors from above.

"Congratulations, our six remnants!" his fervent voice bellowed. He's probably just announcing some plot for us to gather in the Cornucopia. In other terms, they're drawing us together to kill each other and get this game over with. That's all this is to them - a mere _game_.

"…There is a new rule," his voice echoed through my ears, distant and casual. I'm a little surprised that the Gamemakers are adding another one, along with the two others. Not stepping off your circle for sixty seconds and restrained cannibalism are the only two that everyone knows of. I decided to listen to the new rule.

"The new rule applies to all living tributes of the same district. By the end of the game, if both tributes from one district are still alive, which I hope will be, and everyone else are resting in the heavens, then they are proclaimed the winners of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games!"

Katniss is the first person that emerges in my mind. She always has been. And she and I could live! Yet, I lay here, useless and frail and dying. I'm not even sure if she would want to unite with me. I _had_ been with the Careers.

It wasn't until a day after that I heard Katniss's voice. My eyes opened and landed on a nearby mockingjay, imitating her hushed, desperate tone. I turn my gaze over to the stream and to my right, I finally see her.

"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" I utter throatily, ignoring the pain.

My eyes are closed now, wishing to just hear her voice again. Was that really her?

"Peeta?" she murmurs. "Where are you?" She's real. But I still don't respond, letting myself hear her say my name once more.

"Well, don't step on me," I say as I felt a small foot on my chest. She gasps in astonishment and I chuckle.

"Close your eyes again," she demands softly and I did. I feel her eyes scrutinize my camouflage. After a few seconds, I notice her kneel beside my concealed body, saying, "I guess all those hours decorating cakes paid off."

"Yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying," I respond with a beam. Her face turns serious.

"You're not going to die," she counters with such decisiveness that even I believed it for a second.

"Says who?" I manage to speak.

"Says me," she answers firmly. "We're on the same team now, you know." Same team. We've always been on the same side. My side was to protect her and hers was to stay alive. We've never been nor will become enemies.

"So I heard. Nice of you to find what's left of me," I mutter. At least I get to see her before the rest of me gives up. Might as well enjoy it with Katniss as it lasts.

She retrieved what seems like a bottle and urged me to drink the water, asking as she eyed my leg. "Did Cato cut you?"

"Left leg. Up high."

"Let's get you in the stream, wash you off so I can see what kind of wounds you've got," she suggests.

"Lean down a minutes first," I requested. "Need to tell you something." She leans to me and I whisper in her right ear, "Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it."

She bends back with a raised brow then began laughing.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," she says gaily. At least I still make her laugh. But all humor and smiles vanishes when she attempts on lifting me up. I wince and I try to hide it, however, the careful but drastic move was causing me to slightly cry out in agony. With much effort, I was released from the grasp of the mud and plants on me. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall as my nearly immobile body clench the unyielding pain. I pant a little and tighten my teeth so another yelp wouldn't escape my lips.

"Look, Peeta, I'm going to roll you into the stream. It's very shallow here, okay?" Katniss assured.

"Excellent." I give her a small smile and she bends down. She counts to three and during the first roll, I cried out, creating these awful sounds that I definitely did not intend to make.

"Okay, change of plans," she says. "I'm not going to put you all the way in."

"No more rolling?" I inquire as I glance at the thin surface of the stream about a foot away.

"That's all done. Let's get you cleaned up. Keep an eye on the woods for me, okay?"

With that, I let her nurture my many wounds, wincing from time to time, though suppressing the pain.

* * *

"Katniss," I say then watch her as she ambles towards my mended body. I wasn't completely healed, but Katniss did clean me and reduce a whole burden of pain. I was in a better state than what I'd been in the past days.

She abandoned the torn hand-made covering she attempted to make for the mouth of the cave and sat by me, brushing off some strands of hair that were concealing my eyes.

"Thanks for finding me," I utter with a smile.

"You would have found me if you could," she responds. She has no idea. I would have died for her, too. Well, it already feels like I am.

"Yes. Look, if I don't make it back -"

"Don't talk like that," she reprimands then adds, "I didn't drain all that pus for nothing."

I could've laughed at the remark, though this is serious. I needed to tell her that I love her.

"I know. But just in case I don't -"

"No, Peeta," she intervenes again, now placing a finger on my lips to keep me from speaking. "I don't even want to discuss it."

"But I -"

I was silenced once more, though with pleasant lips. I want it to last, I wanted her forever. Does she realize that she loves me, too? In a matter of seconds, the kiss ended. I was defeated.

"You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?" she tells.

"All right," I whisper.

She stands up and goes outside. I knew she wouldn't leave me. Not after _that_. Unwillingly, my eyelids began to fall and I was unconscious.

* * *

**Note: I finally had my hands on the book! I couldn't update for months because I never had _The Hunger Games_ novel. Plus, I've been working on two of my other fanfics. Anyway, sorry to say but these two couple of scenes are my last ones :( The first three had been fun and I only wrote this for you guys. **

**Oh yeah, there was A LOT of quotes in this chapter! It wasn't really fun copying all those words, but I chose not to change anything because I wanted it to be Peeta's side of the Games, therefore, thoughts are the only thing I could modify. I also skipped all the cleaning and mending parts because they also contain a lot of quotes and I didn't want to write all that...(These were suppose to be "snippets"). **

**I couldn't skip the first kiss, though. I knew you guys were waiting for that =). It wasn't really detailed and mushy but it happened. Hope you guys liked!**


End file.
